The Lover of a Demon
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: AU GinHiji. The Demon found a human and took away his freedom. Will the human regain what he had lost? (FOREVER ON HIATUSSSSS!)
1. Freedom

**Me: Here comes a GinHiji fanfic! It's AU though (If you don't like AU, then read something else!). Please R&R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama. T^T. Should I throw my OC in here as well? :3**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

The only thing I saw was darkness. It surrounded me like a blanket. I tried to reach out for anything, anything besides the darkness. But, there were none. The darkness goes on forever and there is no light. For I am desperate for the light.

So, I ran. I ran and ran but there is nothing. Only darkness. Until, there is something among the black. I went closer to it and found out that it was _**him.**_

He who dragged me into this forsaken place. He who claimed that he is my lover. He who called himself the White Demon.

He had whispered sweet things into my ears, saying that I will be at his side for all of eternity.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I awoke to the feeling of cold sweat. My eyes opened and found myself staring at the ceiling of my cell. There was nothing special about it. The White Demon considers it a cage for the pets, for I am the only one that he ever owns.

And so, I long for own freedom. It never comes to me. The only person that I ever see is the White Demon. He never cares about my entire being. Only my presence.

I wonder who will be the next person to see me in this pitiful state.

If anyone is even out there, come and get me out of this hellish place.

Let me see what the world is like.

I want to be free.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Sooo, what do you guys think? Will Hijikata be saved? Or will he stay with the White Demon forever?  
><strong>


	2. Questions

**Me: Here's chapter 2! Gintoki is showing his sweet side in this one but I swear, I'll try to make him a bit sadistic. Please enjoy and R&R!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I managed to make it back to the castle without the stalker disturbing my stroll. I slammed the huge door behind me loudly and it caused one of the servants to become startled.

"Gintoki-sama, are you alright?" it asked as it quietly approached me in its misty form. "Did something happen?"

"I'm fine." I walked into the corridor with it following me. "Give me some alcohol."

"Yes, my lord." It disappeared without a trace. I continued to walk through the corridor until I stopped in front of a locked door. I looked at the guards posted there and motioned my head at the door. One of them opened it without a word and I walked right through it.

While walking down the stairs, a small bottle of alcohol appeared in my hand. I took small sips from it until I reached his cell.

He lay asleep on the floor. He is also near the bars but he would never touch it because of the collar and its chain. I spilled the contents of the bottle through the bars and onto him. He instantly woke up and moved his head around rapidly. It was then that he noticed me.

"Stay... stay away..."Hijikata managed to say as he backed away from the bars and from me.

A small smile came across my face as I opened the door to his cell. He made a small squeak and began to cower in fear as I walked towards him. I patted his head and he flinched.

"There, there." I said as I held his chin with a hand. Then, I pulled him into a kiss. At first, he was reluctant but his tongue entwined with mine.

We continued to that until I removed his yukata. My hand crept up and pinched one of his nipples.

"Nngh." Hijikata managed to say as his face flushed red. He broke our kiss and moved his head away. "Please... don't..."

The smile that I had before appeared on my face once again. I began to play with his nipples and he moaned.

"S... s... stop."He squeaked in pain as I pinched it. I noticed his growing erection.

"Oh? You're becoming so hard here..."I murmured as I prodded his dick with a finger.

Hijikata shuddered and grasped my arm tightly. It might show marks later but I didn't care.

I showered his whole body with kisses until I reached his lower half. My lips kissed he tip of his dick.

"Ahh... Nnn..." He tried to push my head away but I didn't budge. The scent of blood began to fill the air and I knew that his hands grazed on one of my horns,

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I said as I looked up and reached for his hand but Hijikata pulled it away.

"I'm fine... Please..." His red face became redder and he looked away.

"If that is your wish." I murmured as I began to kiss him again. My hand crept up to his ass.

"W... Wa... Wait!" He tried to squirm away but I maintained my grasp. A finger went in and I started to move around. Hijikata moaned uncontrollably as another finger was inserted.

"W... Wa... Wait... I'm..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he tightens around my finger.

I chuckled. "You like it here, don't you?" I took my finger out. "Can you hold it a bit longer?"

Hijikata nodded.

I undid the buckle of my belt and took out my hard dick. I turned him around and gently pushed inside him.

"Unnn... It hurts..." He began to cry and covered his mouth with a hand. "It's... too... deep..."

I licked his tears and it caused him to shudder. "It will be over soon."

I bit onto his skin and I started to move.

He continued to make those cute noises that he made earlier. It makes me excited.

"Hijikata, I love you." I murmured and I began to thrust faster.

"Ahhh! Mmmmnghh!" Hijikata didn't have anything to hold on. So, he held onto to his arms. "Ugghhh... I'm... I'm..."

"About to come?" I asked while kissing the nape of his neck. "You can come whenever you like."

I gave one final thrust and he came.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Hey."

I was about to close the door of the cell until Hijikata called out to me. I looked back and gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"If you love me, why do you keep me here?"

The question he asked hit me hard in the face. My mouth dropped open. "I... I..."

He didn't wait for my answer. He gave me another question. "What is 'love' to you?"

I couldn't answer the last question. I just can't. I slammed the door loudly and walked back to the upper floors.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Questions that Gintoki himself cannot answer. O_o. See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Pain

**Me: I'm here with chapter 3. What happens if Gintoki acts more sadistic towards Hijikata? Well, let's find out!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_The next day_

I awoke to the sounds of clanging near the bars. I sat up and found one of the guards holding a shield in one hand and a sword in another. The White Demon stood next to him with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Hijikata-kun. ~"He said as he waved his hand and the door opened on its own, "I hope we will have lots of fun today. ~"

I immediately backed away. The air around both of them is weird and I knew that something is up.

The guard that was next to the White Demon came quickly right behind me and held up my arms. I tried to struggle but he held me tight. His nails dig deep into my skin.

"Owww! Take it out!" I began to struggle some more but the demon lord grabbed my chin.

"Not another word from you." He said as his hand went to one of my arms. "Would you like one of them to be broken?"

I became fearful of the outcome and shook my head in fear. But, he ignored this and his hand began to squeeze. A minute or 2 later, I felt the bones in it shatter.

My mind became blank, completely blank. I screamed out in pain but the White Demon quickly covered my mouth.

"Do you want another arm to be broken as well?"

Despite myself, the tears began to fall and it landed on his hand. He looked at it and removed my yukata. The demon lord bit onto my skin. He did not spare me a second glance.

The guard who was holding me let go. He began to play with my nipples. Besides the pain that I'm feeling, a feeling of pleasure began to fill my body. It disgusts me.

"Ugggh... Stop..." Those were the only words that came out of my mouth. The demon lord's hand went to my lower half and grabbed my erection. I gasped in pain.

A finger pressed the tip of my dick and pre-cum began to spill. He grinned. "How dirty." He stopped biting and started to lick it.

"Stop...!" The guard covered my mouth with a cloth and the White Demon started to suck. I gasped in pleasure and in pain from it. _I didn't want this to happen. I..._

Someone slapped me and I came back from my thoughts. The demon lord chuckled. He looked at my disheveled form and grinned evilly.

"You're enjoying this, right?"

I became shocked from hearing this. _No...! _"Mmmngh..."

He leaned close to my ear. "Then, we should have some fun as well."

The White Demon looked at the guard. He didn't say anything and took out his already hard dick. Without preparing me, he just pushed himself inside. Even more pain erupted and my insides began to burn.

It was getting hard to breath. The guard didn't do anything else but I panted hard through the gag. It was then he started to move.

With each thrust, my insides felt like it was going to melt. I moaned loudly in pain. I glanced at the demon lord, hoping that he would stop the guard. But, he just watches.

"Nnnn... Haaa..." I looked away as he approached. The White Demon knelt down and held my erection tightly. I shuddered and he used ripped off a piece of cloth from his neck scarf and tied it around my dick.

"Nnahh...!" He grabbed my broken arm and it started to pound painfully. The demon lord undid his buckle of his belt and brought out his own cock. Despite having someone else inside me, he pushed inside as well.

I wasn't use to this and I thought that I was going to die. The White Demon licked his lips in excitement.

"Good." Both of them moved at the same time and my breath was cut short.

The demon lord licked the tears from my face. "You can't cum until I want to stop."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Afternoon arrives..._

The ghostly servant appeared in front of Hijikata's cell. She managed to get past the guards as they began to doze off. She didn't want to leave the raven in the hands of her master and so she decided to help him.

She went through the bars and went to the unmoving body. The servant noticed the bloody marks, the broken arm, and the cum that is splattered everywhere. She grimaced and looked away. _How cruel!_

The servant summoned a towel and a washbowl. The ghost solidified herself and brought both of these items close to his body. The servant began the task of cleaning him and removing the cum.

After she was done, she summoned a medicine box. She opened it and took out a roll of bandage from it. Hijikata began to stir but she was not afraid of what might happen.

The servant moved towards his ear and said, "Wake up."

He did and looked around but he winced in pain as his broken arm began to throb. She didn't say anything else but coughed. The raven noticed her and moved away. She sighed. "I'm just a mere servant. I would never do anything to the lover of my master."

He looked at her suspiciously despite the pain he is in. She sighed and moved closer to him again. While holding the roll of bandages, she summoned salve in another hand. The servant smeared some of it on her fingers and gently applied it on the bite marks.

Hijikata didn't move away from her. She smeared every single one and covered it all with bandages. Then, the servant moved on to his broken arm. She summoned a splint and carefully placed it on his arm. She applied the bandages and bounded the splint tightly to it.

After she was finished, everything disappeared with a wave of her hand. The servant left Hijikata staring at her in amazement. A pair of clothing appeared in his hand.

He wanted to reach out to her but remembering that she is a ghost, he said, "Thank you..."

"Rei." She looked back and smiled. "That is my name."

The raven smiled slightly. "Thank you, Rei."

"No problem." The ghostly servant disappeared without a trace.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that! See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Demon Hunter

**Me: I'm sorry if I take so long to update this one. But here is chapter 4! Please R&R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama. My OCs is the ones I own.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

A lone figure stood amidst the bodies of demons. Her eyes glisten under the moonlight, causing it to become red. There was blood splattered over her kimono but she took no mind of it. She knelt down and wiped the blood onto a dead body.

There was one who tried to get away but it was immediately shot down. The women turned to the direction of this and saw someone with a pistol in hand.

She sighed. "Didn't I say that I got this?"

There were two figures that walked out from behind a tree and the one with the pistol spoke. "Yeah but one of them was trying to run away."

"If Kou-chan didn't kill it, it would have went back to wherever it came from." said the other figure.

The woman sighed again. "Alright, alright. You guys have a point." She sheathed back her sword. "Kou, Taiyo. Did I miss anything else?"

They shook their heads. "It was only that one. The rest are dead."

"Good." She began to walk away from the bodies. "Let's go."

Kou and Taiyo ran up to catch up with her. The girl called out. "What's the next destination?"

"The White Demon's castle. There is someone that I must get back..."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Later, Morning_

A local farmer ran out of his house after smelling drifting from his fields. He had thought someone was there until he had arrived there.

"Oh my..."His eyes widen in fear as he stared upon the hundred of dead bodies. _Are they all human?_

The farmer came close to one of the corpses and inspected it. He noticed that its facial features were nowhere near pretty. There are also horns on top of its head. He looked at the other corpses in sheer horror.

_They're all demons..._ The farmer stood up. _Who killed them?_

He remembered something that he read on the news. _It must be them._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_White Demon's castle_

Gintoki was about to head into his room until the servant called out.

"Gintoki-sama."

He looked at her, giving the servant an annoyed look. "What?"

She bowed. "My deepest apologies, my lord. But there is a report saying that someone had slained a horde of demons that you have requested for."

"What?!" The demon lord froze in his tracks and looked at her in surprise. "How?!"

The servant continued to bow. "I believe this is the work of a demon hunter."

_Demon hunters...That's impossible! There are no such things as demon hunters. _"Do you know who did it?"

She did not say anything else and the demon lord sighed in frustration.

He stormed straight into his room without looking at the servant. She quietly sighed and went the opposite way. Then, she disappeared without a trace.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_In the dungeons_

Rei closed the medicine boxes as Hijikata sighed in relief. She made it disappear with a wave of her hand and looked at him quietly.

"He didn't do it to you yet?"

The black haired man shooked his head.

"Good." She started to float out of the cell. "I will be coming back later in the day."

The ghost remembered something and paused. "Hijikata."

"What is it?"

Rei sighed as she scratched her chin. "There is this feeling that someone is coming for you."

His ears perked up at these words. _Could it be...?_

She began to float out again. "This feeling... I'm not sure..." Rei disappeared.

Hijikata stared at the wooden bars.

_Kumi..._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that!**


	5. Marked

**Me: I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't been updating this in a while. I have a bunch of schoolwork to do, so I'll try to update it once in a while. But here's chapter 5!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do own any characters from Gintama. T^T. I only own my OCs.**

**I don't wanna read any more Gintama lessons. TT^TT**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Three days later..._

Gintoki did not sleep well as the news of the demon hunter was heard. He had kept on tossing and turning during the night, dreaming that he might be the one who will be hunted. He couldn't stop thinking how he might die in the hands of his lover, who will never be able to remember him again.

With that, the demon lord began to pace about on his room, causing whoever to approach him to become nervous. Some had tried to ask him but the answers that they received were blank stares from their master.

Knowing that there is nothing else to do, the servants left him there. Not even with the help of the ghost servant, Rei, no one seemed to know what is happening with Gintoki.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Hijikata sat against the wall of his cell, thinking about what happen when he gets out of the castle. _She is coming here, right? I wonder how Kondou-san and the others are doing... _The doors to his cell rattled open and this had snapped him out of his thoughts. The raven looked up and found the White Demon looking extremely tired. He began to back away from him.

"Don't..." His sentence was abruptly cut short as the demon lord laid a hold of his throat. "Haakh...!"

The White Demon let out a growl. "Shut up."He noticed Hijikata's bandaged arm. "Oh? Did she help you with that?"

"Ahh... No... No..."

He smirked while watching his lover gasp for air. His hand went for the raven's bandaged arm and squeezed it. Hijikata nearly blanked out and screamed in pain, causing the demon lord to laugh. The raven let out panting gasp and gritted his teeth in pain.

Gintoki let go of his throat and Hijikata landed on the floor in a heap. The demon lord began to think on what he should and an idea popped in his mind. He touched the raven's forehead with a finger and a mark appeared on it. He knelt down and removed his lover's yukata.

Despite trying to endure the pain, he had felt something from his head and now from behind. "It... it... hurts..."

"Oh? I thought you would be accustomed to it by now." The demon lord thrusted harder, causing Hijikata to moan in pain. His mouth moved his lover's ear and whispered. "You will be mine forever. There will be no escape." He continued to thrust hard but slowed down. The raven became oblivious to his surroundings since his whole body was in pain.

Gintoki leaned towards Hijikata's back and began to kiss it. In his mind, there was only one thought.

_I'm sorry._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Somewhere in a village called Akai Ringo..._

Kumi dropped her sword as her head began to thud painfully. Her vision became blurry and she wanted to throw up. She fell onto the floor while Taiyo came into the room.

"Kumi-san?!" She immediately knelt by her side. "What happened? Are you alright?"

The hunter nodded as the brunette helped her sit up. "I feel a little dizzy."

Taiyo began to fret over her. "Do you want me to tell the innkeeper?"

Kumi smiled and shook her head. "I'll be fine."

As the girl helped her sit on the futon, Kou came running in with a piece of paper in his hand. "Kumi-san! Taiyo!"

"Kou-chan, what is it?" The brunette went over to his side, obiviously worried about him. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine." He held up the piece of paper in his hand triumphantly. "But I do know where he is!"

The hunter quirked a brow. "Really? Go show us."

Kou sat down on the floor and spread out the piece of paper. His finger pointed at a circled location. "Here is the White Demon's castle."He then pointed at another location on it. "This is where we are right now."

The two females studied the map carefully. Kumi carefully calculated the days that it would take them. _About 2-3 days. _She picked up her sword and sheathed it back.

The hunter looked at the two kids. "It would take us a few days to get there."

The dark haired boy rolled up the paper. "Now that we know, what are the plans?"

"He probably knows about me." Kumi said as she began to tie the sheath with a string. "He will send some obstacles to block us."

"That is one thing we should be cautious about." Kou looked at Taiyo for help, but she shook her head. He looked back at Kumi and sighed. "I guess we should just watch ourselves."

"He might send out his strongest demon to stop us." The hunter said as she wielded her gun. "Who knows how strong they might be?"

"That's true." The brunette said as she began to walk out of the room with Kou. Kumi sighed as leaned back onto the futon with a plop.

_I'm responsible for them. I don't want to see them injured. _She stared at the ceiling. _After what had happened to the village, I don't want or to see them die in my hands. _Her hand clenched into a fist and she slammed it downwards.

"Damn it."

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_The sounds of screaming and fighting could be heard everywhere. There is no end to the slaughter that is happening in the village. All she saw where the bodies of the one she had hold dear, dead._

"_Shit!" One demon had tried to do a sneak attack on her but she managed to kill it. Kumi spat onto the ground. "There's no end to them."_

_Someone ran towards her and she recognized that person as Kondou. "Kondou! How are you doing?"_

"_It's... fine. But, seriously, there is no end to them." Their backs touched each other as a horde of demons surrounded them. The gorilla looked at the raven and gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah. Always ready to take them down."They both charged onto the onslaught of the horde, with their swords out and ready to kill whatever lies in their path._

_Kondou managed to scream out. "We all will get out of here alive!"_

"_Yeah!"_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

"_Kumi-san..."_

_I opened my eyes and found that it was partially blocked by Sougo's face. I tried to sit up but he shooked his head._

"_Your injuries haven't healed yet." He said as he removed a wet cloth from my forehead. "It's been a week."_

"_What... what happened to me?"_

_The Sadist looked away without saying anything. I looked at my surroundings and saw that the room we were in was somewhat clean. I looked back at him. "Are... are we still in the village?"_

"_No, this is only a shelter." He rinsed the wet cloth and dry and placed it in a bucket next to him. "Thanks to you and Kondou-san, we managed to evacuate most of the villagers to safety." Sougo remained quiet again._

_I looked around again, expecting to see him sleeping next to me, but I saw that there was nothing at my side. "Where is he?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Kondou."_

"_..." His eyes began to fill with anguish. "Kondou-san is dead."_

"_Dead...?"My eyes widen in shock. "That's not possible! He was with me! He couldn't have died from fighting..."_

"_When I got there, I only found you. You were barely alive. He died from deep slashes and blood loss._

_The shock from hearing this news did not leave my eyes. I looked somewhere else, somewhere than looking at Sougo. He said one thing._

"_Hijikata-san went missing during the fight." _

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Covered in cold sweat, Kumi sat up on the futon and rubbed her head. "A dream...?" She looked onto her hands. _Because of me, Kondou is... Kondou is... _She stood up and went towards the window and looked out at the village. It was all calm and quiet.

_Ever since that day, Sougo wouldn't talk to me about Kondou anymore. Even if I find Hijikata, I can't tell him that Kondou died during the invasion. _The hunter clenched her fist tightly. _I'll make him pay._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that! Let's make a prayer circle for Kondou and pray that Sorachi-sensei doesn't kill him off. (I **_**hate **_**the new showgun.)**


End file.
